


Hitch a Wage to the Star

by Amusuk



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao is one of ugly freak boy in his school. Well, most of his schoolmates does. So, every handsome boys and beautiful girls are primadona there. There he was, with no friends and don’t want to be friend with them, wishing he could have been born better than he already is. And when his eyes landed to another ugly boy who was training so hard to be a professional football player, he determined his dream to be not just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitch a Wage to the Star

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna put it here to archive, my first self-insert fic (and not romance but friendship shiep sheep).  
> most probably not updated. unbeta-ed

I looked down to see some—er, many—students waiting along the hallway. Some of them pretends to be reading the wall magazine, some gossiping, some who was too stupid to hid their intentions talking and screaming over with red face to their friends. And I was here alone, enjoyed watching them—which was actually not any better than them who fooled around in hallway. Even though I said that and I was higher, I mean I’m on the second floor right now, doesn’t mean I’m not waiting for ‘them’ too. Just wait and see.

 

“Waaaa, they’re coming!!!” I could hear that alarming voice so I looked down to the school gate and see them coming. Four boys and five girls were walking in harmony slowly. I couldn’t help but laughing inside my heart seeing the wind blowing those soft hair, and the sunlight, yes that ordinary sunlight we see every day, somehow sparkling around them. So dramatic and beautiful that I want to cry in happy because they look like those actors in drama, so damn beautiful. “They’re angel,” I unconsciously said that softly. “They are.” I widened my eyes at the voice. Ruining the mood completely. Who is that who dare interrupting my solitude? “Do not be that angry. I’m just commenting. Who said that they’re not like an angel must be questioned whether they’re normal or not.”

 

I calmed myself and tried not to speak with her anymore. “Well then farewell. Enjoy your solitude with your crazy thought. I can’t imagine what you’re thinking about those cuties.” I stopped watching those angels. “AMUUUUU!!!” I stepped out from my former place and saw her figure moving fast past the door. Here it is my most hated routine, chasing her away while she’s so good at runaway. My daily routine in this school, Qingdao Middle School.

 

Her name was Amu, we’d just talked about her name and it’s already sound weird. She was one of a kind of dorks here. Everyone didn’t get near her except those who lack of intelligence and sensitivity. I admit it she’s clever—her rank always in the middle and around among classmates—but she’s idiot in some way. At least she’s not a bad person, but quirky, so I still tolerate her to be fooling around me. She’s weird but she could merge with anyone by her idiotic actions. And what I most hated from her was that she’s so good at running. Oh, everything about her is weird and she’s definitely weird to the bone. She’s weird but she has something special to be proud about. I gave up chasing her whom I couldn’t track anymore. I headed back to classroom and found my teacher was already in and there SHE was, sitting sweetly in her seat without any tired looking—how she’s not sweating. How could she? “Huang Zi Tao! It’s your first time late in first lesson so I will forgive you this time. But there will be no next time,” teacher said loudly making students chuckled. Really, I don’t want to get involved with her in anyway, anymore. Please.

\---

Break time had come. I stared at the groups of beauty down there in the garden. Perfect people come together in the same place. And I am the ugly should never dream to be handsome when my gene didn’t support me. “Need any help?” Oh no. Not again. I walked away. She followed me. How come this happened to me. She never annoy me this far before. “Why are you following me around?” I asked finally. “It seems you need my help. Even though you think I’m that bad but still, as classmate I...” She didn’t continue. I saw the yard from the corridor windows and sighed. I shouldn’t be harsh to her, I shouldn’t be furious, she just want to help me, how kind but what did I do that she think I need her help? Beside, what could she do to help me anyway? How quick my decision changes in second.

 

Suddenly, a football play caught my eyes. Ignoring her presence, I pretended to enjoy the game. I was just pretend but not too long after, I really enjoyed it. I saw them shift the balls to each player until it arrived in front of the goalkeeper. I saw a boy kicked it. It failed. “Aaah..” I clenched my fist. He failed to make a goal at such a close distance. Then I saw them made their formation again and that boy will kicked the ball to the goal-post. How many times he tried, all failed. A felt pity to that boy. He has short black hair not much different with mine. He was black too, same as mine. Then at the last penalty kick, I saw him made a goal. They win! I smiled for them. Even though, he’s that ugly and failed many times, he finally made one goal. I wonder why his friend not mad at him after he failed so much. They even shake hand together. He had friends despite how he looks. Felt enough, I turned my head and saw that Amu still there.

 

She spoke softly but firmly, “The first thing to do is to find your interest and get the hang with it. Now.... bye now!” She left. She left me agape. Uh, I can’t stand the weirdness, it’s too... too... right? I can believe I’ve just admit that she was right. I should find my talent and then I will polish them to be the greatest thing in me. Right? That’s definitely right!

 

**Author's Note:**

> feeling nostalgic just by reading this piece... c:


End file.
